


duet.

by selenomancy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Sex (to an extent?), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), NSFW In Second Chapter, Piano Sex, Semi-Public Sex, amaurotine!wol, i Promise i'll write way more later on i'm just baby. im baby!, no proofreading because im LAZY and DUMB, rating may go up in the future!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenomancy/pseuds/selenomancy
Summary: he is cold, and you are hot -- it was only natural that you'd compliment each other so well.a collection of drabbles for elidibus and the warrior of light, all ranging in different lengths, etc.





	1. one.

Sweet notes echo within gold and ivory walls, the creator beckoning its newly bonded soul ever closer, each flourish an unspoken love letter in its very own right. A curious smile curls upon your lips, only growing with each quiet step you take into the apartment, the silken material of your robes casting not a single sound. 

The Emissary becomes acutely aware of your presence approaching from behind, and so he allows but the hint of a smile to tug at his lips as his fingers press more gently against the keys of the grand piano. Your arms, then your very self drape over him, a kiss pressed against his cheek as you whisper sweet things in his ear. 

Gilded gold claws reappear on his gloves as they trace your hands, pausing in their song to tangle with your fingers — your own smile grows as you press another kiss, brushing the warmth of your aether against the icy edges of his own.  _ Love, adoration, affection  _ — they leave idle touches against melting barriers, and your very soul hums in delight when he offers shy, reserved ones of his own.

There’s a terrible fire of mischief that glints in your eyes, he thinks, when you smile and kiss the corner of his lips, to leave him wanting for more. Slowly do you pull away from him, yet your aether remains carefully intertwined as you, instead, lean against the piano. “Play a song for me,” you say idly, fingers tapping once, twice, three times against the smooth, inky black. 

And so, he obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW this is super short. BUT. i'm gonna be posting drabbles about these two -- also with normal wol for angst -- which may or may not have a cohesive plot but, oh, y'know.
> 
> we'll see <:)


	2. two. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an emissary's patience can only last so long. (NSFW)
> 
> we got: semi-public teasing, creampie, i guess you could call it semi-public sex, and even More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to a tweet i saw -- elidibus bends you over a piano. have fun.

<strike></strike>You know Elidibus to be a man of … _ utmost _composure and control. Of silent observation and an everlasting air of mystery.

As a colleague of yours gives a general report of the going-ons of the Akadaemia Anyder, a curious line of thought begins to form in your mind, and after much internal debate and bouncing back and forth upon whether such a line of action is sane or not, you decide to carry on with it -- a little dose of excitement is _ most definitely _what you both need, you reason.

You feel him stiffen nearly _ immediately _under your touch, muscles tensed if only for the moment before he settles back into blessed, seemingly indifference, only betrayed by the curious look he casts in your direction. You, however, feign innocence, offering a rather silly quirk of your lips in return. Gloved fingertips, however, reciprocate in kind only moments later, gilded gold claws boldly dragging along the line between your thighs, just barely catching on the silken material. 

Oh, so _ that’s _how it’ll be.

Concealed by the large table at which you and your fellow Convocation members meet, you and your Emissary play a _ dangerous _ game, wandering hands trailed about clothed thighs, a subtle squeeze _ here _, and a risky move there. You can tell the Emissary enjoys your delightful torture by the way his tongue darts out to wet his pretty lips, and how his jaw clenches for the briefest moment — you struggle to conceal the devilish smile when the meeting adjourns and his hands find purchase on your waist once peering eyes have left the room. Elidibus barely drags his lips against the curve of your jaw — it’s bold, unusual for him to be so forthright, and yet you don’t find yourself bothered in the slightest. It’s a welcome change, really.

* * *

“Such _ behavior _cannot be tolerated,” he murmurs lowly into your ear as you stride easily towards your shared apartment, the press of golden talons against you a most welcome pleasure. 

“I do wonder, what punishment would be suitable for such an … _ unforgivable _ act then, my dear?” you question with a pleased lilt in your voice as you pass the threshold, the door swiftly closed and locked. You move to press a chaste kiss to his jaw, fingertips affectionately squeezing his arm. Just as you begin to draw away, he easily catches your lips with his own, pulling you flush against him — perhaps an hour or three truly is enough to drive even the _ Emissary _ himself mad, then?

He presses you against the nearest wall and those hands reacquaint themselves with how your body curves and gives under his skillful touch, and you both come apart when he brings your legs about his waist, and you rock your hips against his, shamelessly rutting in the warm, low light of the evening pouring through the intricate balcony windows. A risky move, even when you’re innumerable floors above the sprawling cityscape below.

Surely, it’s a _ fortunate _ thing that Convocation robes were designed to flow so _ freely _ . Not a _ thing _ left to the imagination — not that you truly need _ that _ right now.

Chilled metal trails up your exposed thigh, slowly pushing the soft material of your robes towards your hips, you truly begin to see how that control and composure begins to crumble when he breathes shakily against the crook of your neck — his lips barely brush against you before he kneads tender flesh, fingers hooked into the silken material of your smallclothes. ** _Want. Need. Desire._ ** They echo through your heated bond, and his kisses leave your head spinning in such a way that you can’t particularly tell if it’s from you, or him. But in the way he presses between your legs, and how you fervently tug long, snowy strands loose from his ponytail — well, it serves _ quite _sufficiently as your answer.

* * *

The chill from the immaculate surface of the piano seeps into heated flesh, despite how your robe still covers your top half. You feel him once more hook the tips of gilded gold talons against your underthings before slowly — so _ painstakingly _ slow — does he pull them down. Cold air hits and it makes you whine lowly, drawing a low laugh from your bonded as he ghosts a touch against you, pressing and rubbing in a way that makes your knees shake, and your hips twitch when clawed fingertips slide inside, stretching you but never leaving you feeling full _ enough _ . “ _ Please _,” you cry, voice teetering on the edge of breaking. His response is an amused hum, before his hands leave you, instead choosing to smear your wetness along your thighs and ass. 

For someone who insists on _ perfection _ and _ calculation _ , he surely loves to make a _ mess _of you. It’s fair repayment for your incessant teasing, in the form you love the most.

You whine his name — his _ true _ name, and you hear his breath hitch. It never fails, when the sound of shifting cloth fills the room, and you feel him finally press up against you, slick and just barely pressing in. “ _ Again _,” he says, breathless and beautiful. “Say my name again.”

And you do, pressing your hips further against him and moaning when he moves into you with minimal resistance, the bite of metal pleasant against your skin. It only takes a moment of two for you to adjust before he sets a slow, languid rhythm, enjoying you as you do him. With each movement, he draws a pleased gasp from your kiss-bruised lips, and when you tense ever-so-slightly about him, Elidibus says your name as if it’s a prayer, a holy mantra on his tongue.

Time seems to crawl by as heated touches of your aether leaving you wanting _ more _ and _ more _ , before he begins to move with a newfound fervor, hips snapping against yours, and his hand finding your front to touch you. He leans against you, the heat from his body a welcome thing as he fucks you against the piano, whispering hotly in your ear of how you’d given yourself before the _ entire _ city, of how warm and lovely you feel, of how he adores you and love you — it’s both said and felt in your connection, and it feels all-encompassing, filling you with overwhelming warmth. Only when you lose yourselves in the welcome, reckless abandon of each others’ bodies does he let his quiet demeanor drop, and before you come up with something that would surely fluster him, does he reach up and press fingers coated in your own wetness against your tongue. “ _ Together _,” he manages to hiss, before you tumble over the edge with him, body shaking against his as you ride out the blissful sensation of him finishing within you, and leaving a hot trail to drip out as you lay tiredly, spent for the evening. 

* * *

Once you’ve cleaned up, Elidibus leaves a soft ghost of a kiss against your cheek, and you tuck your head against the crook of his neck shortly after, a content hum from the both of you as you nestle further into the lush material of the blankets piled atop your forms. Before you doze off, a light goes off in your mind.

“So, before _ all _of Amaurot, hm?”

With the way he suddenly stiffens up and coughs, cheeks red with embarrassment, you can’t help but to laugh lazily, pulling him even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i feel like this is so ooc but i also kind of really like the idea of a super reserved, super self-controlled character getting a little? mushy and needy in the heat of the moment? I Tried. (tm)


End file.
